


the more that you follow me, the more i get lost

by dmsrl



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Korean Translation, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Translation, Underage Sex, all explict sex takes place between people 16+, 한국어, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmsrl/pseuds/dmsrl
Summary: He's stronger than the wallsYou tried to build around himTo dumb and dumbfound him.1984-1989
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Clint Boon, both gallaghers/varioius men and women
Kudos: 2





	the more that you follow me, the more i get lost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). Log in to view. 



그가 처음으로 꿈에서 널 기다리고 있을 때, 넌 고작 열일곱이었다. 너는 몸을 부르르 떨며 고통에 일어났다. 잔상은 여전히 네 눈꺼풀에 남아 있었고 - 넌 바지도 입지 않은 채 벽에 기대 스스로를 내려다보고 있었다 - 그 잔상 속 리암은 네 팬티 안에서 손을 놀리며 네 몸을 압박하고 했다. 

(하지만 그건 리암이 아니라는 걸 넌 스스로에게 상기시킨다. 몇 년 동안 넌 그것을 스스로에게 상기시켜야 한다. 그는 아직 어린 아이고, 이런 역겨운 짓을 원하지 않는다, 신이시여, 아마 아직 이것의 의미조차도 모를 것이다. 너 또한 자신이 이것을 원한다 생각하지 않았다. 그의 분홍색 입술이 네 영혼 속으로 들어가는 길을 찾아내어 널 이렇게 괴롭히기 시작하기 전까지는.)

그는 열두살이다, 세상에 - 그는 아직 무릎이 까지면 울음을 터뜨리는 아이다. 넌 온세상이 너의 생각을 읽을까, 잠재의식이 의지에 반하여 간청하는 것들 때문에 경찰에 체포될까 두려움에 차있다. 

쌀쌀한 11월의 아침, 신발을 신고 코트를 입고 후다닥 아랫층으로 달려 내려오면서 넌 반대편 침대에 잠든 그의 몸을 힐끗 쳐다보지도 못한다.

아침 9시밖에 되지 않았지만 넌 아주 많은 담배를 피워대며 몇 시간이고 밖을 돌아다닌다. 손과 코가 추위에 얼었음에도. 하지만 괜찮다 - 몸에 피어오르는 열을 느끼는 것보단 나았다. 너는 그 열기를 없애고 싶어한다. 다시는 남동생에 대해서 생각하지 않을 수만 있다면 얼어죽어도 좋았다.

오후가 되자 넌 위스키와 담배 두 갑을 사고, 한 친구의 친구를 잠시 만나 남은 돈 전부로 코카인을 산다. 지금은 돈이 필요하지 않았다. 위장이 여전히 심하게 뒤틀려 다시는 아무 것도 먹고 싶지 않았다.

병을 반 비우고, 부피가 큰 파카 안주머니에 병을 집어넣고 넌 펍으로 간다. 곧장 뒷편 화장실로 가 코카인을 빨아들인다. 넌 코카인을 좋아한다 - 아주 많이 - 하지만 여전히 익숙해지진 않았다. 고작 6개월 전에 처음 해봤을 뿐이며 고작 3달 전부터 그걸 사기 시작했다.

그건 네 기분을 좋게 만든다. 통제력을 되찾은 것같은 기분을 들게 한다.

확실히 위스키는 그렇지 않다. 얼마 지나지 않아 넌 팔꿈치를 거칠게 붙잡혀 문에 밀쳐졌고, 너에게 핀트를 약간 쏟은 개자식이 뭐라 씨부려댔다. 너는 그에게 거의 주먹을 날릴 뻔 했다.

어쩔 수 없다. 너는 머리가 박살나고, 코피가 터지고, 온몸의 뼈가 부러지길 너무나도 원한다. 감히 리암을 그런 방식으로 떠오르는 자신 때문에.

밤 9시가 되고, 넌 네가 지금보다 훨씬 더 작았을적 형제들과 놀던 옛날 집 근처 소나무가 있는 공원을 지나쳤다. 담배에 붙은 불이 서서히 사그러졌고 불꽃이 오렌지 필터를 태우는 가운데 넌 중지를 살짝 데이지만, 넌 모든 감각과 너무 멀리 떨어져 있어 아무 것도 느끼지 못한다.

너는 꿈을 꾸고 있지 않다.

※※※

“나 오늘 미쉘이랑 키스했다!”

“그러냐?” 넌 그 아이에게 거의 관심을 주지 않고, 턴테이블 위 레코드에서 나오는 조니 마의 징글쟁글 리프를 따라 연주하려 하고 있다. 하지만 리암은 널 혼자 내버려두지 않고, 네 옆 침대 자리에 앉았다. 그 애의 더러워진 청바지와 늘씬한 다리가 보였다.

“그래, 임마.” 그가 기타를 조금씩 밀어버리고, 널 거의 만지지도 않고 네 허벅지 위로 올랐다. 기타가 둘의 몸 사이에 끼어져있었다. 너는 머릿속에 떠오르는 모든 생각을 무시하려 노력한다. 그건 - 그건 아무것도 아니기 때문이다. “어땠는지 안 궁금해?”

“떨어져.” 네가 그를 밀어내자 그는 웃으면서 카펫 위로 떨어졌다. 

“알고 싶어, 노엘? 응?”

넌 그렇지 않다. 진정으로 그러고 싶지 않다. 하지만 그는 언제나, 언제나 이 끔찍한 방식으로 결국엔 널 지치게 한다. “미쉘은 누군데?”

그가 다시 침대 위로 올랐다. 이번에는 그저 앉아있기만 했다. 그의 청바지에 묻은 진흙이 이불에 묻었다. 그가 너를 보고 히죽 웃는다. “넌 알아야 되는 거 아냐?”

“내가 왜?”

“너랑 학교를 몇 년동안이나 같이 다녔으니까, 바보야.” 그의 입술의 악마적인 미소는 범죄였다. 

네가 그를 올려다봤다. “뭐?”

리암이 눈을 감고 팔꿈치에 기대 뒤로 누웠다. “걘 열여섯 살이야.” 그의 장난기 어린 목소리는 너의 반응을 구걸할 뿐이다. 

네 몸 속 모든 피가 차가워졌다. 넌 비명을 지르고 싶어한다. 그래, 넌 사실 미쉘을 안다. 바로 밑 학년이니까. 그녀는 일 년 동안 같은 역사 수업에서 네 뒤에 앉았었고 (네가 조금이라도 학교에 나간 날에 말이다), 한 번은 그녀가 너에게 눈이 멋지다 말했었다. 그 때 넌 아마 리암의 나이였을테다.

그가 그저 평범한 보통 멍청한 애새끼처럼 구는 건지, 아님 네 질투심을 유발하는 건지 넌 알고 싶어한다.

(이기적이고 욕심 많고 네 모든 끔찍한 욕구를 그에게 투영하는 너에 대한게 아니길 바란다. 하지만, 네 마음 속에 지금은 작지만, 리암이 커가면서 함께 커가는 흑심은 리암이 너에게 자기가 나이가 많은 사람을 원하는 걸 보여주는 거길 바랬다. 너 때문에 그랬기를.)

“씨발 뭔 소리를 하는 거야?”

그는 머릿속에서 키스를 되새기기라도 하는 것처럼 넋이 나가 행복해 보였다. “걔는 나랑 존나 잘 맞아, 노엘. 나랑 동갑인 다른 멍청한 여자애들이랑은 다르다고.”

그래 이런 식이다. “리암-”

“그건 마치- 존나- 그래, 능숙하고, 뭔 소린지 알지? 뭘 해야하는지 알아… 뭐가 기분 좋은지… 날 가르쳐줄 수 있을 것처럼-”

이제 됐다. 더이상은 됐다. “닥쳐 씨발, 리암.”

“넌 그냥 내가 연상인 여자를 너보다도 더 쉽게 꼬실 수 있는 걸 질투하는 거잖아, 씨발놈아!”

그건 터무니없고 철없었고 넌 웃음을 참아내지 못한다. “맙소사, 넌 씨발 12살이야, 닥쳐.”

그가 입을 꾹 다물고, 눈썹을 곧게 내리고 일어섰다. “너나 닥쳐, 일 초라도 날 위해 기뻐해줄 수 없어, 이 나쁜놈아?”

“기뻐한다고- 네가 씨발 같은 나잇대 여자애랑 키스한다면 기뻐해줄 거야. 리암, 씨발- 걘 널 갖고 노는 거야, 꼬맹아, 넌 왜- ”

“아아아아, 난 노엘이고, 난 질투해. 16년 하고도 반이나 지나서도 어떤 여자애도 나랑 섹스해주지 않으니까-”

“좆 까, 넌 아직 버진이고, 네가 뭔 말을 하는지도 몰라, 넌 씨발- 씨발 멍청한 애새끼야.”

그가 입술을 핥았다. 네 몸은 그렇지 않다고 말해도 그건 아마 순수한 행동이었을 것이다. “존나 얼마 안 있으면 아니거든. 가능한 빨리 잃을 거야. 아마도 미쉘한테서.”

너는 모든 사람과 모든 것에 화가 났지만 대부분은 그와- 그리고 이 오만한 개새끼를 지구에 태어나게 한 부모님한테였다.

그가 셔츠를 매만지고 운동화에 발을 쑤셔넣으며 일어났다. 이젠 그에게는 거의 작았다. “아니면 너랑 동갑인 다른 애한테서. 네가 그렇게 나이가 많으면 말이야. 개자식.” 그가 네 눈을 째려보며 너에게 쏘아붙이곤, 네가 말을 하기도 전 문을 쾅 닫고 나가버린다. 

신과 그 여자애에게 고맙게도 리암의 행동은 여자에 관한 것이었다 - 만약 열여섯짜리 남자애가 네 남동생 - 마르고 예민한 열두살인 - 에게 손을 댔다면 맹세컨대 넌 그 개자식을 죽여버릴테니.

※※※

그건 일 년 후까지 실현되지 않았다. P로 시작하는 문제 때문에- 리암이 갑자기 노골적이고 너무 뻔뻔하게 구는 것 때문에. 

네가 다이앤에게 청혼하기 몇 달 전, 허락되지 않는 방식으로 네 형제의 몸에 손을 대기 몇 년 전, 그는 이… 게임을 시작했다. 뭐, 그에겐 게임이다. 너에겐 악몽이지만 그 애는 정말로 흥분해보였다.

넌 극단적인 조치를 취하기 시작했다. 방에 들어서면 옷장을 먼저 확인했고 다이앤과 하는 동안 리암이 들어오지 못하도록 심지어 서랍장으로 문을 막아두기도 했다. 처음 그가 널 봤을 때는 우연이었을 수도 있지만, 그는 문가에 서 입을 벌리고 몇 초 동안 그녀가 입으로 네 아래를 삼키는 걸 지켜보고, 네 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 네가 그의 존재를 알아차리자 넌 미친듯이 자신을 가리려 애쓰며 리암!이라 소리쳤다. 그러면, 그는 그렇게 행동한다 - 그 분홍색 입술로 씨익 웃으며 말한다, “미안, 바빠?”

(넌 그날밤 꾼 꿈을 기억하진 못하지만 그에 대한 거라고 확신한다.)

그 다음날 아침 그는 더러운 흰색 양말과 팬티만 입은 채로 테이블 건너편에 앉아 바나나를 먹었다. 존나 느리게. 넌 그와 눈을 마주치기 꺼려했고 손을 뻗어 아무것도 남지 않을 때까지, 다신 그를 볼 필요가 없을 때까지 그를 부숴버리고 싶어했다. 

넌 정말로 보지 않았다. 넌 힘겹게 신문에 집중하려 노력했다. 하지만 여전히 시야 한 구석에서 그의 입술에 묻은 과일이 보였다. 그 애는 필요 이상으로 바나나를 세게 쥐었고, 씨발, 넌 뭘 먹어야 한다. 저건 말고. 열린 창문으로 바람이 들어와 너희 둘을 떨게 만들었다. 신이시여, 넌 이제 그의 유두가 딱딱해지는 것도 볼 수 있었다. 맙소사. 네가 먹던 콘프레이크는 눅눅했다. 넌 벌써부터 역겨움을 느끼며 한입도 더 먹지 못했다.

“노엘.”

리암이 절대 돌아오지 않을 대답을 기다린다. 오늘은 돌아오지 않을것이다. 그는 기다리고 기다린다. 

“엿 먹어.”

그가 마지막 한 입을 물고 껍질을 네 얼굴에 집어던지고 나간다. 

그 후로부터 그 일은 점점 더 많이 일어나기 시작했다. 우연이 아니었다. 방 안에 여자 - 보통은 다이앤이지만, 제발, 넌 완벽하지 않다 - 와 함께 있는 빌어먹을 시간의 반은 너의 골칫거리가 열심히 지켜보는 것으로 끝난 것 같다. 

짜증나는 아이일 뿐인 어린 남동생이 그냥 여자의 가슴을 보려 이러는 걸까? 아마도.

하지만 그렇게 보이진 않다.

그냥 - 모든 빌어먹을 때마다, 그는 널 봤다. 네가 위를 올려다보면 그가 있었다. 여자애는 벌거벗었고 넌 완전히 옷을 입고 있을 때도, 그는 널 봤다.

네가 그를 올려다보고 그는 네 팬티 속 같은 곳에 손을 밀어넣는 날이 오는 걸 너는 너무, 너무나도 두려워한다. 넌 그 생각을 하기만 해도 뼛속까지 오싹해졌다. 그 광경을 보고나면 네가 부숴질까봐. 분명 옳은 생각이 아니었지만, 넌 제2의 다이앤이나 다른 누군가가 문밖에 있을 순간을 걱정했다. 넌 리암을 돌아보고 그리고-

뭐. 넌 그 순간에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않아했다. 우리를 유혹으로 이끌지 않길.

최후의 결정타는 리암이 친구의 집에서 자고 오기로 해 옷도 벗고 이불도 뒤집어 쓰지 않은 채로 침대 위에서 다이앤과 하고 있을 때다. 갑자기 금속이 창문에 부딪히는 소리가 들려와 너희 둘은 깜짝 놀란다. 그리고 넌 빌어먹을 비명을 지르고 싶었다.

커튼이 쳐지지 않은 창문 너머에서 덜컹거리는 사다리에 올라탄 리암이 엿보고 있었다. 변태 새끼. 관음증 환자.

램프가 드리운 그림자를 훑는 눈. 젠장, 네가 소리를 듣고 그를 돌아보기 전, 그는 네 피부의 많은 부분을 보고 있었다. 네 다리, 등. 엉덩이. 하나도 가려지지 않은 맨 부분을. 그가 절대로 보지 말았어야 할 부분을.

믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 화를 내며, 넌 그와 눈을 마주치고 - 들켰다는 걸 눈치챈 그의 눈은 점점 커졌다 - 몇 초동안 느리게 머리를 젓고 스웨트팬츠를 입고 계단을 뛰어내려갔다. 리암은 이미 사다리에서 내려와 있었다. 잠깐, 노엘, 하지 마, 다이앤이 속삭이듯이 소리쳤지만 넌 이미 가로등이 보름달을 창백한 오렌지색으로 물들인 밖에 나와있다.

넌 그가 흐느끼고, 벽에 부딪힌 그의 뒤통수에서 피가 아주 약간 흐를 때까지 그를 집 옆 면의 벽돌에 계속해서 밀쳤다. 그는 최근 들어 아주 빠르게 자라고 있었지만 아직 너보다 2인치 작았고, 그의 어깨를 쥐고 그를 인형처럼 대할 때면 1피트는 더 작게 느껴졌다.

그를 놓아주고, 두 걸음 뒤로 물러났을 때 - 그를 위해서라기보단 널 위해서라는 걸 넌 인정해야 한다 - 그는 매우 불쌍하고 망가져보여 넌 그를 품 안에 안고 달래며 그에게 괜찮다고, 모든게 괜찮다 말하고 싶었다.

하지만 그렇지 않다. 아무 것도 괜찮지 않다.

네 마음 속 일부분은 그가 널 맞받아 때려 이 모든 긴장감에서 벗어날 수 있게 해주길 바란다. 그 손길로. 서로를 파괴하고, 법이나 도덕 규범을 어기지 않는, 그저 보통 형제들처럼 싸우는 형제처럼. 머지않아 그는 너만큼 강해지거나, 적어도 자길 방어할 수 있을 만큼은 강해질 것이다. 하지만 오늘 밤 그는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 문뜩 밤의 열기, 끝내지 못한 섹스, 손 아래로 느껴지는 리암의 어깨의 느낌으로부터 네 상체가 얼마나 땀에 젖어있는가 떠올랐다. 그가 셔츠는 다 구겨지고 아랫입술을 떨며 그저 서 있는 동안, 넌 숨을 고르려 노력했다. 두툼한 눈물에 두툼한 속눈썹 밑 그의 눈은 너의 눈을 떠나지 않았고 너는 아래로 눈을 흘기는 실수를 저질렀다. 그가 단단해져 있었다. 당연하게도 그랬다. 그의 바지 위로 보였다. 씨발.

네가 그보다도 더 흥분했단 걸 깨닫았을 때는 네 생각보다도 더 끔찍했다. 

그래서 넌 다시 돌아가기 전 그에게 한 번 더 위협적인 험악한 시선만을 쏘아붙였다. 그가 밑을 보지 않았길, 네가 그에게 손을 대며 얼마나 영향을 받았는지 보지 않았길 기도했다. 그를 네 손 아래에 가진 것으로부터. 그건 사랑이 아니라 증오였음에도.

하지만 넌 안다, 어찌됐든 넌 안다. 그가 봤다는 걸.

그의 어깨선에 짙은 자주색 멍이 들었다. 네가 그에게 한 짓을 볼 수 있도록 그는 일주일 동안 윗옷을 입지 않고 잤다.

※※※

리암이 처음으로 네 앞에 무릎 꿇었을 때 그는 고작 열세살이었다. 방은 칠흙같이 어두웠고 넌 그가 왜 이런 짓을 하는지 정확히 알지 못했다. 그는 한 번도 너에게 키스한 적이 - 이런 식으로는 - 없기 때문이다. 그가 입을 삐죽였다. 대체 그가 왜 이러는지 넌 알지 못 하지만 온몸이 불타는 느낌을 받는다.

“리암- 씨발 뭐하는 거야?”

그는 친구에게 펠라에 대해 알아왔고, 보아하니 그게 어떤 건지 궁금해 하는 거 같았다. 그리고 어떤 이유에서인지 그 호기심은 분명 널 포함해야 했던 거 같다.

“제발, 한 번만 해보게 해줘.”

그럴 수 없다. 넌 그러지 않을 것이다. 넌 그를 아직 건드리지도 않았고, 가까워지지조차 않았는데, 지금에서야 굴복하지 않을 것이다.

“빨게 해줘, 빨리, 노엘.” 멍청한 개자식, 그는 여전히 애처럼 징징거리지만 너의 빌어먹을 좆을 목구멍에 넣고 싶어한다. 씨발 절대 안 된다.

왼손 약지의 작은 금색 금속을 본 네 눈은 타들어간다. 이 어두운 방에서 희미하게 보이는 유일한 것이었다. 그리고 그의 눈의 흰자위도. 그 반지는 네 피부를 자극하기라도 하는 것처럼 불편하고 잘못된 것처럼 느껴진다. 넌 왜 네가 다이앤에게 청혼했는지 모른다 - 그래, 넌 그녀를 사랑했다. 뭐. 아마도. 하지만 결혼을 하고 싶어한 건 네가 아니 그녀였다. 넌 고작 열여덟이다, 세상에.

아마 넌 아내를 갖는게 이 모든 걸 사라지게 만들 거라 생각한 거일 수도 있다. 그건 존나 멍청한 생각이었다.

“네 침대로 돌아가, 리암.” 넌 리암을 등지고 벽쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.

“하지만-”

“안 돼.”

※※※

리암은 뭘 하라는 소리를 듣는 걸 경멸했지만, 네가 그를 사랑한다는 걸, 자신이 원하는 방식으로 사랑한다는 걸 확신한다면 네 말이라면 무엇이든 따를 것이다.

※※※

두 달 후, 그는 자랑스럽게 네 방으로 들어와 네 면전에서 자신이 어떻게 아주 멋진 긴 키스를 했는지, 미쉘이나 사라나 제인이나 제시카랑 키스하는 것조다도 훨씬 나았다 말했다. 

오늘 너는 리암이 다른 걸 더 말하기 전에 나가야 한다는 적절한 예감을 가지고 있다. 그 남자의 이름이나, 그의 빌어먹을 나이가 얼마나 되는지 같은 거 말이다, 아마도. 혹은 그가 어떻게 그를 만졌는지, 리암의 것을 만지는 그의 손은 얼마나 크고 거칠었는지, 여전히 부드럽고 작은- 세상에, 넌 그 남자가 그저 그 나잇대의 멍청하고 불량한 친구이길 바란다.

네 마음이 네가 죽길 원한다고, 너는 생각한다. 넌 그의 놀리는 듯한 질문을 들을 필요가 없다. 하지만 네 안에선 어찌됐든 그 대답들이 속삭였다. 

넌 다이앤에게 전화하고 한 시간 내로 그녀의 집으로 갔다. 그녀는 플랫메이트가 있지만, 지금은 네 집보단 나았다. 그녀의 트윈사이즈 침대 뒤에서 눈을 감고 그녀에게 깊숙히 박았다. 그리고 그녀의 다른 구멍은 얼마나 더 기분 좋을까 생각했다.

삼 주 후 넌 약혼을 깼다. 그녀는 슬퍼보였지만 존나 짜증나보이기도, 조금은 편해보이기도 했다. 넌 그녀를 탓하지 않는다. 넌 그 오랜 시간 동안 그녀에게 반 이상 단단해진 적이 없었다.

※※※

요즘엔 넌 어떤 여자에게도 서지 않는다. 수치심과 잘못된 욕망으로 찬 몇 달 동안 넌 손을 움직일 때마다 자기도 모르게 크고 거친 손으로 널 만지는 익명의 얼굴을 한 남자를 상상했고, 점점 더 자주, 지퍼를 내리면 아플 정도로 단단해진 너의 것이 널 기다리고 있었다. 그리고 어느 금요일 밤, 문뜩 생각이 나 그런 펍 중 하나에 가려 했다.

악수와 아주 많은 진토닉의 한 시간 후, 넌 20대 초반이고 너보다 반 피트는 큰 잘생긴 남자를 만난다. 그가 네 손 위로 손을 덮고 물었다. 몇 살이야, 예쁜아? 그리고 그가 땀에 젖은 네 목에 키스했다. 스무살이야. 넌 아직 열아홉이지만 그가 정말로 신경 쓸 거라 생각하지 않는다.

그가 골목가의 벽돌에 널 기대고 키스하며 같이 집에 갈까 물었고 넌 그렇게 했다. 넌 그가 너에게 박고 싶어한다는 걸 알았다(그가 네 귓속에, 네 입은 너무 달콤해, 네 안에 들어갔을 때 네가 그 입으로 날 위해 존나 소리지르는 것도 듣고 싶어, 자기야라고 속삭였기 때문이다). 하지만 네가 얼마나 진짜로 하고 싶어해도 - 네 좆이 네가 원하는 걸 소리지르고 있다 - 할 수 없다. 아직은. 그가 바지 위로 그를 느끼게 해줬다. 하지만 네가 그 이상은 준비되지 않았다는 걸 알고 네가 그의 좆을 꺼낼 때 물었다. 확신해? 너는 끄덕인다. 응, 넌 확신한다. 넌 한 번도 다른 사람의 좆을 느껴본 적이 없었다. 그건 네가 상상한 것보다 더 두꺼웠다. 넌 왼손으로 혼자 할 때처럼 그의 것을 감쌌고, 그가 네 청바지 너머로 단단한 손으로 널 서게 만들자 헐떡이며 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다.

그는 기타 때문에 굳은살이 박힌 네 손끝을 좋아했다. 비록 그 부분이 그에게 거의 닿지 않았음에도. 그가 뜨겁고 끈적이는 정액을 네 손과 벽돌에 사정하기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그리고 씨발 넌 그동안 아무도 골목 옆을 지나가지 않은 것에 기뻐했다, 세상에.

(이젠 네가 그보다도 더 거세게 숨을 쉬고 있을 가능성이 컸다.)

그가 널 무슨 수수께끼처럼 내려다봤고, 넌 눈을 마주치진 않았지만 손에 묻은 그의 정액을 전부 먹었다. 청바지에 닦고 싶진 않았기 때문이다. 달콤하고 쓴 맛이 났고, 넌 이제 네가 공직적으로 멍청한 퀴어가 됐다 생각했다. 중학교 때 항상 맞고 다녔던 어떤 소년처럼 말이다. 넌 한 번도 때리거나 하진 않았다. 하지만 그런 일이 일어나는 걸 막으려 하지도 않았다.

※※※

네가 아무리 그만두려 노력해도, 넌 그런 장소를 몇 달 동안 갔다. 폴과 엄마에겐 앤코츠에 사는 여자친구가 생겨 기차를 타고 가 외박하고 오는 거라고 말했다. 사실은 코트를 귀까지 끌어올린 채 어두운 캐널 스트릿을 몰래 돌아다니는 거지만.

이제 가끔은 그들의 플랫에 가기도 했다. 하지만 만약 누군가가 네가 누구인지 신경쓴다면, 넌 아마 약간의 놀림의 대상으로 평판을 얻게 될 것이다. 넌 항상 그들을 보내주기만 하고 진짜 섹스는 하지 않았기 때문이다. 물론, 그게 네가 원하지 않는단 말은 아니었다.

※※※

리암이 거의 열다섯에 가까운 열네살일 때, 그는 정말로 널 미치게 만들 지경이었다. 주로 그는 너에게 그의 모든 성적 경험들 하나하나를 말하길 고집했다. 아주 자세하게.

그는 여자들과 붙어먹었다. 아주 많은 여자들과. 그가 그녀들의 아래가 얼마나 맛있는지, 그녀들의 가슴은 얼마나 큰지 말할 때 넌 무관심해 보이려 노력했다. 네 마음은 항상 방황하고 있었고, 여자들이 그가 손가락으로 해주는 걸 좋아한다고 - 난 손으로 잘 해 - 했을 때는 의지에 반해 그 이미지를 떠올렸다. 비록 네 마음 속에서는, 그가 손가락을 집어넣는 곳이 질은 아니었지만. 가 그딴 식으로 너에게 말하면 가끔씩 넌 온몸이 가려웠다.

리암의 말에 따르면 그는 아주 많이 한다. 가끔은 밖에서 하기도 한다. 그 말을 들었을 때 넌 비웃으며 그에게 넌 존나 바보라고, 그런 식으로 위험하게 하면 언젠가 큰일 난다고 항상 말했지만 그는 신경 쓰지 않는다. 재밌어, 노엘, 너도 가끔 해봐. 너는 그가 함께 하자고 말한 것처럼 이해하며, 그게 그를 무릎 꿇게 할 유일한 방법인 것처럼 알겠다고 말하지 않으려 노력한다. 

그의 버진은 네가 기억하려 하지도 않은 어떤 이름의 소녀가 가져갔다. 리암은 그녀의 혀가 그의 입속에서 아주 빠르게 움직였다 말했다. 그가 그녀의 안에 넣었을 때 그녀는 좋아 좋아 좋아라고 아주 많이 소리쳤다. 자기가 사정하기도 전에 그녀를 세 번이나 보내버렸다고 그가 말했지만 넌 믿지 않는다.

(하지만 그는 그녀의 눈색이나 그녀가 뭘 입었는지, 그런 건 하나도 기억하지 못했다. 그러니 넌 그가 정말로는 신경 안 쓴다는 걸 알았다.)

“걔네가 그러는데 내 좆이 끝내준대, 그-”

“닥쳐 씨발, 리암.”

하지만 리암이 열다섯이 되고 남자애들에 대해 말하기 시작하자 상황은 더 나빠졌다 - 뭐, 네 좆은 나아졌다 -.

“난 항상 내가 학교에서 가장 크다고 생각했어. 존나 아니더라고.” 그는 존나 건방졌다. 

“상상해봐.” 넌 멜로디 메이커의 옛 에디션을 뒤적였다. 리암은 자기 침대 대신 네 침대 위에 있다 - 최근엔 거의 항상 그런 거 같다 -. 하지만 이제 익숙했고 그를 쫒아내는게 더 쉬워졌다. 너는 조니 마의 가장 좋아하는 밴드와 티비 쇼와 아이스크림이 뭔지 6번째로 읽었다.

그리고 그가 말했다. “왜인지 궁금해?” 물론, 그는 너에게 대답할 시간따위 주지 않는다.

“콜린 오닐, 걔 알지?”

넌 그를 본 적이 있다. 그는 리암과 같은 학년이다. 아마 몇 번 같이 리암과 축구를 했던 것 같다. “당연하지.”

“진짜 미쳤어. 8인치야. 아마 8.5인치일 수도. 존나 거의 꽉 차더라.”

네가 여전히 보고 있는 페이지 위 글자들이 검은 잉크로 흐려졌다. “미안, 뭐?” 그의 말을 잘못 들은게 틀림없다. 네 뇌가 널 속이고 있다.

“걔가 그걸로 날 질식사 시키는 줄 알았다고.”

이제 피가 차갑게 식었다. 아마 피가 다 빠진 거일수도. 피가 몸에서 모두 빠져나오거나 갑자기 아파오는 좆으로 모인 거 같다. 넌 잡지를 보던 그대로 봤다. 리암이 적어도 네 머릿속이 어떻게 돌아가고 있는지 보지 못하도록.

“목구멍까지 받을 수가 없더라고. 그게 정상인가?” 그가 머리를 약간 기울이고 궁금한 듯이 널 쳐다봤다. 그는 장난치는게 아니었다 - 넌 언제나, 언제나 리암을 읽을 수 있었다. 심지어 다른 누구도 그럴 수 없을 때조차도. 그는 정말로 너에게 배우고 싶어하는 것처럼 보였다. 

하지만 이건 문제다. 리암은 네가 그를 아는 방식처럼 널 알지 못했지만 너와 눈을 마주치면 네 마음을 꽤나 읽을 수 있었다. 그가 지금 하는게 그거다.

“빨리, 노엘, 넌 내 형이잖아, 나한테 이런 걸 가르쳐 줘야지.” 넌 정말, 정말 그 사실을 의심했다.

“난- 아니- ”

리암이 신음하고 그의 예쁜 눈을 천장을 향해 굴렸다. “거짓말쟁이. 거짓말 할 필요가 씨발 어디 있는데. 난 알아. 네가 안다는 걸 안다고.”

넌 좌절했다.

(그 생각을 하자 조금 슬펐다. 리암은 열다섯이다. 어떤 새끼가 이딴 걸 말해준 거지? 엄마는 아니다. 폴도. 선생이나 신부도 아니겠지, 미치겠다. 보통 리암은 자신의 작은 세계를 통제하고 있는 것처럼 보였지만, 넌 그에게 던질 수 있는 생명줄을 가지고 있는 유일한 사람이었다. 네가 그의 나이었다면 그런 걸 알려주는 사람에게 뭔 짓이라도 했을 것이다.)

그는 기대감에 차 널 바라봤고 넌 그가 뭐라 말한 걸 깨달았다. “뭐? 미안, 난- 미안.”

“뭐라 했냐면- 네가 해본 것중에 가장 큰 건 뭐였어?”

그가 스웨터에 느슨하게 매달린 실을 가지고 놀며 침대 위에 꼰 다리를 바라보는 모습은 조금 귀여웠다. 그의 무릎이 네 발에 닿을 정도로 지금까지 그와 가까웠다는 걸 넌 깨달았다. 하지만 넌 그를 밀어내지 않는다. 지금은 그럴 이유가 없다.

하지만 배 아래에서 맥박이 뛰었다. “글쎄, 어떻게- 어떻게 해본 거?” 젠장, 그건 말하면 안 됐다.

그가 너의 그 쉬운 미끼를 재빨리 물어 반은 교활한 장난꾼인 리암의, 반은 진심으로 다정한 리암의 미소를 지었다. 너는 그 양쪽 다를 사랑하고 증오했다. “입으로 한 거. 이 병신아. 하지만 지혜를 좀 나눠주길 바란다면… 그건-”

“아니, 난- 아냐. 그딴 거 쉽게 말하지 마. 알겠어, 꼬맹아? 또 알고 싶은 건 뭔데?”

“노엘. 내 질문에 답 안 했어.” 그가 조금 과할 정도로 느리게 입술을 핥았다. 입술이 체리맛 아이스캔디색으로 빨갰다. “이 개자식아.”

너는 그의 눈을 아무말 없이 가만히 바라봤다. 그리고 이제 넌 그의 모든 모욕이 널 사랑하는 마음에 너의 대한 모든 것에 격렬히 신경 써 내뱉는 거라는 걸 깨닫는다. 혹은 증오심에 그러는 거일 수도 있다, 그가 원하는 걸 가지지 못 한다는 것에.

그가 널 증오하는게 그를 전혀 가지지 못하는 것보다는 더 나은 것처럼 느껴졌다.

※※※

이젠 넌 그가 너에게 모든 일에 대해 말하는 거에 대해 중독된 거 같다 생각한다. 넌 그가 여자랑 더 자주 자는 걸 알지만, 그는 이제 너에게 남자 얘기만 했다. 네가 질투하길 원하는게 분명했다. 넌 그게 얼마나 효과가 있는지 분명해 보이지 않길 바란다.

만약 그가 여자였다면 그는 학교의 걸레였을 것이다. 그는 먼저, 어떻게 친구들도 남자를 그렇게 생각하는지 알아냈는지, 어떻게 그들을 꼬셨는지 말했다. 그리고 하루는 그를 아주 많이 힐끗거리던 전학생에게 점심시간 후에 체육관 뒤에서 만나라고 쓰여진 쪽지를 건네고, 네 바보같은 남동생이 축구장 옆에서 그 남자애의 바지 안이 엉망이 될 때까지 그 남자애의 바지 위를 손으로 문지르고 한 손으로는 신음을 막으려 입을 덮었던 일을 말해줬다. 맨체스터에 온 걸 환영한다.

그 후에는 그는 극단적인 방법을 취하기 시작했다. 그건 네 속을 메스껍게 했고, 이 미친 짓을 막기 위해서라면 그에게 굴복하고 다른 놈들 대신 네 걸 빨게 하고 싶어지게 했다. 퀴어 애들을 괴롭히는, 연상의 애들을 주시하고, 화장실에서나 파티에서나 축구 시합 후 땀을 흘리며 혼자 있을 때 접근하면 그런 모든 애들을 손이나 입으로 보내버릴 수 있다고 그는 말했다. 하지만 난 절대 삼키진 않아. 약속해.

(젠장할, 그런 안 삼키는 약속 같은 걸 너와 해서는 안 됐다.)

“걔넨 자기들은 게이 애들이랑 섹스 못 하니까 질투해서 때리는 거야.” 그는 침대에 엎드려 손으로 턱을 괴고 다리를 앞뒤로 차며 널 쳐다봤다. 이따금씩 그의 뒷꿈치가 엉덩이를 찼다.

다시는 이런 얘기를 들어주지 않을 것이다. 오늘은 말고. 

“넌 진짜… 중증이야.”

그가 비웃는다. “오, 내가? 야, 너나 존나 중증이야. 네 남자친구 중에 몇이나 네 안에 넣었어?”

“그딴 식으로 지껄이지 마, 넌 씨발- 씨발- 아무것도 몰라, 게다가 넌 동생이야.”

“나보다 더 많이 그런 생각하잖아. 인정해. 내가 곁에 있으면 네 빌어먹을 좆은 항상 단단해지면서-”

“입 닥쳐 씨발. 넌 진짜 참을 수 없을 정도로 멍청-”

“그 남자애들 전부, 내가 괜찮은 좆을 가지고 있대. -두껍다고.” 너는 알고 싶지 않았다, 혹은 알 수 없거나. 둘 중 하나이다.

“리암, 나 진지해. 네 헛소리 더는 듣고 싶지 않아. ” 넌 볼을 붉혔고 그는 그 사실을 언급할 수 있다. 그리고 언제나와 같이, 그가 아무말 없이 외면하는 널 쳐다봤다.

그 멍청한 개자식이 크게 미소를 짓고 너에게로 몸을 기울였다. 방 너머에서조차도 그를 피부로느낄 수 있었다. “뭐야, 질투해? 거기는 유전이 아닌가 보지?” 

넌 눈을 굴리고 아무렇지 않은 것처럼 굴며 시선을 돌렸다. 

“한 번 알아보자고, 어?” 그가 고개를 옆으로 하고 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 그의 반짝이는 머리카락이 머리 밑에서 흩날린다. “네 거 보여주면 내 거 보여줄게.”

“리암.”

“유대감을 형성해보자고.” 그가 두꺼운 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 손을 청바지 허리 부분에 올렸다. “빨리, 안 궁금해?”

맙소사, 그래, 넌 궁금했다. “아니, 넌 궁금해?”

“응.”

“훌륭하네. 변태 새끼.”

“오, 그래, 넌 아니고? 여러 남자들이랑 자고 다니면서? 넌 캐널 스트릿의 걸레야. 이번주엔 얼마나 많은 남자들을 빨았어? 네가 완벽하다고 생각-”

젠장. 젠장맞을. 넌 어떻게 아냐 물어보지조차 않는다. “화장실 칸에서 학교 양아치들 전부를 빨아주는 건 내가 아냐.” 넌 마치 리암이 너보다 더 최악이라는 듯이 생색을 냈고, 목소리가 전혀 떨리지 않음에 뿌듯함을 느낀다. 

(당연히 그는 그러지 않았다. 그는 아직 애였다. 넌 그러기엔 충분한 나이다. ) 

하지넌 그는 전혀 흔들리지 않는다. “적어도 난 인정은 할 수 있어. 개새끼.”

네가 손을 얼굴 위로 올렸다. “봐, 네가 어떻게- 내가 어딜 가는지 알았던-”

“넌 나에 대해 모든 걸 알지 못해, 노엘. 네가 존나 똑똑하다 생각하지. 난 너보다 훨씬 더 잘할 걸. 무릎을 꿇어도 분명 더-”

“세상에, 너- 좆 까, 넌 그러면… 넌 그런델 가면-”

그가 웃는다. “병신이야? 거기 간게 아니야. 그냥 존나 널 따라가기만 한 거라고. 넌 존나 음습한 새끼니까.” 그가 널 보고 비웃는다. 그건 그가 너와 같은 펍을 자주 드나들고 있다는 사실보다는 나았지만, 여전히 속이 타오른다. “그리고 들어봐, 네가 화장실에서 딸칠 때 넌 네 생각보다 조용하지 않아. 뭔 말인지 알지. ”

“그거 알아, 리암? 네가 다시는 나한테 말 걸지 않으면 존나 좋을 거 같아. 이건 어때?”

“오, 절대 안돼. 넌 날 치워버릴 수 없어.” 그가 네 침대로 올라왔고 넌 즉시 일어나 문가로 가 그에게서 얼굴을 돌렸다. 

“나 나간다.”

“재미 없긴.”

그가 벨트를 푸르고 지퍼를 내리는 소리가 들렸고 넌 한숨을 쉬었다. “제발, 신이시여, 그러러면 네 침대를 써.” 그가 정말로 할 거라곤 확신하진 못하지만, 한다 해도 넌 조금도 개의치 않을 것이다.

그가 웃었다. 그 웃음은 네가 감당하기엔 너무 달콤하다. “네가 신을 안 믿는 걸로 알았는데.”

“나 늦게 올 거야. 따라올 필요 없어.”

“콘돔은 꼭 사용하라고, 응? 임신하면 안되잖아. ”

음, 이건 조금 더 전형적인 수법이다. 이건 감당할 수 있었다. “잘 있어.”

네가 나가고 리암이 아랫층까지 들릴 만큼 크게 소리치자, 집에 아무도 없다는 데에 너는 무한히 감사해한다. “내 건 이제 6인치야. 네 건 훨씬 더 클 거라고 확신하지만, 안 그래?”

※※※

엄마가 함께 미사를 가자고 끌고 간 날이면 리암은 고해성사를 했다. 하지만 너도 알다시피 그는 죄를 뉘우치지 않는다. 아니, 그는 가짜 죄를 만들어낸다. 매주 신부에게 더 심한 충격을 주려 한다. 그게 더더욱 기이해져가도 그는 계속해서 고해성사를 했다.

그렇지만 그건 너를 향한 애정이다 - 비록 그는 당신이 떠올릴 수 있는 누구보다도 자주 빌어먹게 솔직하지만 넌 그가 너같은 쓸모없는 거짓말쟁이가 되지 않길 원했다. 하지만 그가 거짓말을 하는 이유는 네가 항상 그러하기 때문이란 걸 너도 안다. 그리고 물론, 어떻게 하는지 가르친 사람도 너였다.

※※※

잘생긴 남자들이 너에게 뭘 해야 할 지 말해주는 수많은 미상의 밤을 보내고, 리암에 대한 꿈을 너무 많이 꾸게 된 후, 넌 거의 고분고분하게 새로운 걸 시도해보기로 결심했다. 그리고 운 좋게도 오늘 밤 바 네 옆자리에서 위스키에 빠져있는 남자는 존나 비극적으로 귀여웠다. 완벽하게 부드러운 밤색 머리와… 파란 눈. 그의 목소리는 네가 마지막으로 만난 남자보다 높았고, 달콤하게 숨을 쉬어 널 떨게 만들었다. 그는 열여덟이었고 넌 그가 거짓말 하는게 아니라고 확신했다. 그가 두살 반 정도 더 어려도 쉽게 펍에 올 수 있을 것 같았기 때문이다. 하지만 그는 어른처럼 박았고 - 네 혀를 탐욕적인 창부처럼 빨았다. 네가 떨며 부탁하자 그는 기꺼이 무릎을 꿇고 몇 년동안 매일 하기라도 한 것처럼 능숙하게 널 빨았다. 아마 정말로 몇 년동안 그랬을 것이다.

(넌 남자를 좋아한다고 누군가에게 말 할 생각이 딱히 없으며 아마 평생 그럴 것이다. 네 생각엔 넌 꽤 못생겼고, 다른 거리에서 널 보고 예쁜 남자애라고 생각할 사람을 아무도 없을 거라 생각한다. 하지만 그는 꽤 괜찮은 좆을 좋아하는게 확실하다. 하지만 이런 타입의 남자애는 이쪽이 아닌 사람으로 보이기엔 꽤나 운이 없었다. 여자같은 꽉끼는 티셔츠와 목소리는 그가 어떤 사람인지 드러낸다. 그는 신경 쓰는 거 같진 않지만. 가끔, 넌 저렇게 산다면 더 쉬울까하는 생각을 했다)

사정감이 가까워지자 참으려해도 신음이 나왔고 넌 그 남자애의 머리를 세게 잡고 당겼다. 그가 널 감미롭게 감싸고 눈을 감았다. 넌 살면서 받은 펠라 중 이렇게 강하게 사정한 적이 없다.

그의 분홍색 입술에서 흰색 액이 떨어졌고 심장이 가슴에서 탈출할 거 같이 뛰었다. 그는 그의 것을 꽉 잡은 네 손에 사정했다. 그의 사정액은 네가 지금껏 맛본 것보다 더 나은 맛이다.

그는 실망스러워 보였지만 너는 그와 자지 않았다. 하지만 집에 돌아와서 넌 하지 않을 걸 후회했다.

※※※

카페츠에 합류하기 전 21살의 생일날 로지스 공연에서 넌 그레이엄을 만난다. 리암도 거기 있었지만 최근엔 그에게 조금 짜증날만큼 지쳐 넌 그를 피해 윗층으로 갔다. 후에 그가 너에게 이젠 이해한다고, 음악을 이해한다고 말하지만 그 공연에서 더 대단한 일이 일어났다. 넌 이제 한 밴드와 친구였다.

얼마 지나지 않아 넌 클린트에게 소개되었다. 그는 밝은 빨간색 화와이안 셔츠를 입었고, 머리는 매끄럽고 둥글었고 정돈된 눈썹은 좀 웃겼지만 넌 그에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 너는 쿨한 척 굴고, 그와 눈이 마주치면 눈을 돌렸지만, 손이 떨렸다. 그날밤 내내 그가 널 너무 스스럼없이 보았기에, 넌 그 날 길고 펑퍼짐한 셔츠를 입은 것에 신께 감사했다. 네 좆이 바지를 뚫고 나오려 최선을 다하고 있었기 때문이다.

3시 30분쯤 집에 도착한 넌 거의 죽어가고 있었다. 집은 어둡고 조용해 넌 한 번에 두 칸씩 계단을 오르고, 이미 벨트는 푼 채로 화장실로 비틀거리며 들어갔다. 간신히 문를 닫고 닫힌 변기 뚜껑 위에 털썩 앉았다. 그리고 청바지와 팬티를 내려 한쪽 발목에 걸쳤다. 가장 가까이 있는 병은 컨디셔너였지만 채워지지 않는 욕정의 짙은 안개가 그건 루브가 아니라고, 한 손가락에 그걸 묻히고 네 안에 집어넣기 전에 알려주지 않았다. 너는 아픈 좆을 다른 손으로 감싸면서 처음으로 손에 잡은 다른 남자의 좆, 탑 오브 더 팝스의 폴 웰러, 클린트와 그의 바가지 머리, 그리고 멍청한 리암 새끼를 생각했다.

그것들이 네 안을 불태웠다. 그럼에도 불구하고 너는 손가락을 더 밀어넣어 근육을 눌렀고 제대로 구부릴 수 있을 때까지 앉은 채로 꿈들거렸다. 입술을 물어 몸 밖으로 나오려 하는 소리를 억눌렀다. 너는 이 짓을 빌어먹을 몇 달 동안 하지 않았고, 하고 싶어하지 않으려 노력했다. 네 좆을 보통 남자들처럼 쓰기 위해서. 그건 너무 유혹적이었지만 넌 너무 완고해 그럴 생각조차 하지 않았다. 세번째 손가락을 언제 마지막으로 넣었는지 기억도 나지 않았지만 빡빡했고 네가 필요로 하는 것이었다.

눈물이 고였다. 넌 스팟에 계속해서 손가락을 밀어붙였다. 입술을 너무 세게 깨물어 질척한 피가 입 한 구석에서 떨어져 표백색 타일 위에 튀었다. 몇은 네 회색 티셔츠에 묻는다. 왼손은 네가 넣어서는 안 되는, 네 몸에서 가장 조이는 곳에 질척해져 넣어져 있다. 하지만 모든 사람들이 이러잖아. 오른손은 위아래로 흔드는 동안 추잡한 소리가 날 정도로 축축해졌다. 하지만 우리 모두가 이러잖아.

비록 네가 사정이 얼마나 다가왔는지 알아도 - 비록 네 손가락이 두 배 더 빠르게 움직이고 있더라도 - 이 행위는 네 경계심을 여전히 풀리게 했고, 넌 폐에서 갈기갈기 찢어져 나올 것만 같은 뻔뻔스러운 신음을 간신히 참아냈다. 정액 일부는 네 얇은 티셔츠에, 네가 떨긴 피 위에, 네 피부에 스며들었고 나머지는 손 옆으로 흘러내렸다. 손가락이 엉덩이에서 빠져나갈 때 외설스러운 소리가 났다. 30초 전까지는 발가락이 곱아들었지만 이제는 아플 뿐이었다. 뇌가 여전히 맥박 치는 너의 열린 구멍만큼이나 아팠다. 맙소사, 넌 이제 더이상 네가 누군지조차 몰랐다. 옆에는 화장실 휴지가 있고 반대편에는 세면대가 있지만 넌 손목부터 손가락까지를 핥았다. 넌 확실히 더 달았다.

눈물이 달아오른 뺨으로 흘러내렸고 너같은 더러운 멍청이조차도 더러워진 손을 닦기 전엔 얼굴을 닦아선 안 된다는 걸 알았다.

하지만 넌 울고 있지 않다. 넌 울지 않기 때문이다. 절대로.

손가락이 있던 곳이 타올랐다. 준비가 제대로 안 되어있었고, 너무 넓게 벌렸다. 네가 한 짓에 벌이라도 받는 거 같았다. 네가 한 짓과 하지 않은 모든 짓에 대해서. 바랬던 것과 매일밤 네 손에 받던 것들에 대해서. 벌을 받았다. 네 일부는 그러길 바랬다.

침대가 뻣뻣하고 낯설게 느껴진다. 허벅지 사이의 통증 때문에 편안히 누울 수 없었다. 리암은 평소보다도 더 크게 코를 골았다.

너의 꿈은 남은 인생과 마찬가지로 더럽혀지고 정액으로 적셔져 있다. 그리고 앞으로 삼 일동안 안이 타오를 것이다.

※※※

한 달이 지나자 너와 클린트는 매일을 함께 보냈다. 10대들처럼 1분이라도 둘만 남게 되면 진한 키스를 했다. 그는 너보다 훨씬 키가 컸고, 나이가 많고, 네가 그의 3층짜리 작은 플랫에서 그의 무릎 위에 앉을 때면 네 머리를 잡아당겼다. 그가 처음으로 네 입에 박았을 때는 메스껍지도 않았다. 그는 네가 아주 자주 볼을 붉히게 만들었고, 사람들이 있는 곳에서 손을 잡았고 - “그냥 재밌잖아.” -, 밴드와 맥주를 마실 때면 오늘밤 네가 미치도록 흥분돼라 귓속에 낮게 속삭였다. 그와의 키스는 담배와 비밀의 맛이 났다.

마침내 그와 처음으로 한 때는 7월이었다. 넌 바닥 위 그의 매트리스에 엎드리고, 그가 널 뒤에서 취하기 전 제발, 널 원해라고 말했다. 넌 클린트가 네 처음이라는 것에 기쁨을 느꼈고 네가 존나 감상적이라는 걸 깨달았다. 그의 가슴털이 너의 등에 닿아왔다. 이곳이 엄마의 집이 아니라 그가 액이 새어나오는 네 좆을 문지르고 네 귀를 깨물는 동안 욕을 하고 신음소리를 낼 수 있다는 것에 넌 빌어먹을 신에게 감사했다. 네 몸은 그를 쉽게 들여보내주었다. 별로 아프지 않은 걸 보면 그동안 손가락으로 혼자 하던 나날이 가치있던 거 같0다. 그는 콘돔을 쓰자고 했고 넌 별로 끌리지 않아했다 - 넌 삽입을 당한다면 모든 걸 생으로 느끼고 싶었고 그가 성기를 빼낼 때 정액이 흘러내리는 걸 그가 봤으면 했다 - 하지만 그가 80년대 최고의 남자라는 걸 생각하면 그가 너보다 나은 결정을 내릴 걸 넌 알았다.

(넌 만약 네가 다른 남자에게 삽입하게 된다면, 네가 콘돔을 사용할 수 있을 거라 생각하지 않는다. 하지만 결국 네가 안에 들어가고 싶어하는 남자는 오로지 한 명뿐이고 넌 최근 들어 그를 잊어보려고 더더욱 노려하지면서도 여전히 그의 전체를 소유하고 싶어한다. 그게 만약 네가 그를 이런 식으로 가질 기회가 있다면 그의 안을 네 정액으로 채우고 싶어하는 이유다.)

만약 네가 다른 누군가라면 넌 아마 클린트를 네 남친이라 불렀을 것이고, 네가 옷장 안에 단단히 갇혀있지 않았다면 넌 사랑을 하고 있다 말했을 것다.

※※※

리암은 네가 몸을 섞는 남자들과는 전부 다르다. 그는 거칠지도 남자답지도 않고, 점잖지도, 친절하지도, 순종적이지도 않다. 그는 그 중 무엇에도 속하지 않았으며 전부이기도 하다. 그는 긴 속눈썹을 가지고 조금 낮게 바지를 걸치는 괴물이면서 천사이다. 싸움과 키스와 도둑질과 축구를 좋아하는 바보이다. 자기 옷보다 부드럽다고 생각해 네 옷을 훔치고, 네가 그를 쫒아내는데에 지치면 기회를 놓치지 않고 네 품안으로 들어와 같이 잠을 잔다. 그는 음악을 이해하지도 못하면서 싫어하고, 섹스를 이해하지도 못하면서 사랑한다.

넌 그를 다른 누구보다도 잘 알면서도, 그가 지금껏 네 눈에 담은 무엇보다도 빌어먹게 아름다우며 대물을 가진 덩치 큰 강한 어떤 남자보다도 힘이 세고, 시내 중심가를 돌아다니는 그 어떤 퀴어 소년보다도 예쁘다는 걸 제외하면 아무 것도 몰랐다.

※※※

한 친구가 너에게 루이즈를 소개시켜 줬다. 그녀는 웃음이 많았고 함께 술을 먹기에 최고였다. 넌 그녀에게 키스하는 것조차 마다하지 않았다. 그녀와 잘 때면 다른 남자들을 생각해야 했지만 그렇게 해서라도 서긴 했다. 클린트는 너에게 넌 양성애자라 말했고 넌 그 꼬리표가 너에게 맞도록 최선을 다했다. 루이즈는 널 매료시켰으며 네 엄마는 그녀를 좋아했고 어느새 너희 둘은 사귀게 됐다. 하지만 리허설 밤이나 다른 지역에서 공연한 밤이면 넌 여전히 클린트와 섹스했다. 그리고 물론, 네가 얼마나 노력하던, 리암에 대해선 잊을 수 없었다. 단 일 초라도.

9월 달의 삼 주 동안은 평범하게 느껴졌다. 네가 엄마 집에서 나가기까지는 아직 몇 달이 남았고, 그 아이는 오늘밤 16살이 된다. 그래서 오늘은 리암과 시간을 보내기 위해 루이즈나 클린트와도 만나지 않기로 했다. 그는 이제 코카인을 좋아한다. 네 마음 속 한부분은 그걸 장려하고 싶진 않았지만, 리암이 친구들에게서 얻는 그것들은 쓰레기같은 질이라는 걸 알아 넌 네 거를 나눠주고, 같이 조금 많은 양을 하며 조금 웃고 술을 많이 마셨다. 그가 네 배에 뺨을 대고 누웠지만 넌 밀어내지 않는다. 하지만 어째서인지 그 순간은 언쟁으로 번지게 된다. 그가 여자친구와 헤어졌다는 얘기를 하며 속눈썹을 깜빡이고 기대에 차 너를 바라본다. 그가 뭘 원하는지 넌 안다. 더 자세히는, 네가 뭘 원하는지 안다 - 하지만 그게 네가 클린트를, 루이즈를 만나는 이유이다. 리암을 가지고 싶지 않은 척 가장하기 위해서.

넌 그의 여자친구는 창년이었다고 속이 시원하다고 말한다. 그건 바보같은 말이다. 그가 그럼 루이즈는 어때?라 묻는다. 넌 그가 그런 말을 하도록 놔두지 않는다.

“씨발, 네가 생일이라고 집에 오라고 빌어서 루이즈랑 나가는 대신 집에 왔잖아, 이 개새끼야. 내 돈으로 약도 사와서 너 줬고. 내 빌어먹을 여친한테가 아니라. 그러니까 좀- ”

그가 네 말을 자르며 쓴웃음을 짓는다. “오, 거짓말 하지마. 올덤의 네 남자친구랑 또 섹스하러 갔던 거 알아. 내 생각하면서 그 남자 좆 위에 탔냐?”

“좆 까-”

“넌 호모 새끼잖아, 안 그래? 말해, 괜찮아, 사실인 거 이미 알아. ”

“날 그딴 식으로 쳐부르지 마. 경고야, 리암. 만약-”

“내가 괜찮다고 했잖아, 왜냐면 씨발, 내가 - 내가 끌리기만 한다면 누구든지랑 하는 거 알잖아. 개새끼야. 네가 빌어먹을 퀴어여도 난 좆도 신경 안 써. 존나 널 원한다고. 네가 남자들이랑 섹스하는 걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 아니까 널 더 원하게 돼. 넌 예쁜놈들을 좋아하지, 안 그래? 그리고 내가 존나 예쁘다고 생각하고. 네가 나랑 얼마나 자고 싶어하는지 알아-”

그가 이제 네 얼굴 지척에 있다. 그의 말이 아주 빨라졌고 치약향이 나는 더운 숨이 닿아온다. 넌 이제 끝이라는 걸 안다. 더이상 기다릴 수 없다.

“날 원해, 리암? 정말 그래?”

그의 눈이 위험하게 번뜩인다. “내 말 들었잖아, 이 나쁜 놈아.”

넌 언젠가는 굴복할 걸 알았다. 넌 거짓으로 살아가기엔 강하지 않았지만 항상 스스로 약속했다. 적어도 엄마의 집을 나갈 때까지는 기다리자고. 되도록이면 그가 학교를 졸업할 때까지, 열일곱에서 열여덟이 될 때까지. 그건 너무 먼 일이어서 아직은 생각할 필요가 없었다.

하지만 오늘이다. 흐린 구름이 낀 9월 21일. 넌 네 형제에게 키스한다. 넌 막연히 그가 온몸으로 원하는 걸 알고 있고, 그 모든 걸 원했다 - 아직은 네가 그와 섹스할 일은 없다. 하지만 그는 네가 그에게 주는 것이라면 무엇이든 원한다. 네가 솔직히 군다면, 넌 아마 키스를 멈출 수 없을 것이다.

넌 그의 머리를 기울이려 머리카락을 잡아당긴다. 그의 입은 이미 열려있었다. 신이시여, 리암은 이 때까지 할 수 있는 모든 사람과 키스를 해본게 틀림없다. 그의 혀가 미치도록 아름답게 움직였기 때문이다.

이제 그는 너보다 거의 크다.넌 그가 여전히 아이라는 사실을 지워버리고, 그가 이때까지, 그리고 앞으로도 네 남동색이라는 사실을 잊어버리려 한다. 네가 아는 건 너희 둘 다 다시는 돌아갈 수 없다는 사실이다.

※※※

리암과는 속이 울렁거리지 않는다. 그저 심장이 불타오른다. 절대 꺼지지 않을 거 같은 불이.

※※※

넌 몇 달 동안 할 수 있는 만큼 키스하고 키스하고 키스했다. 네 두 손으로 서로를 떨어트릴 때까지. 그리고 입으로도. 그는 몇 달 동안 빌고 애원하고 애원했다. 제발 섹스해달라고. 넌 네가 아직까지 저지르지 않았다는 것에 경탄했다.

넌 루이즈와 동거하는 플랫으로 이사를 갔다. 물론 리암은 이 날이 올 걸 알았으면서도 여전히 자신을 떠나면 죽여버리겠다고 협박했다.어느날 밤 넌 남은 짐 박스를 가지러 집에 돌아왔고 그가 얼마나 슬퍼하는지 보게된다. 네 마음속 한 부분이 무너졌고, 네 침대였던 곳 위에서 그를 안아줬다. 넌 그에게 사랑한다고 거의 말할 뻔 한다.

좀, 우리애, 나 멀리 가는 거 아니야. 알잖아. 그가 젖은 눈을 닦고 - 당연히 난 울지 않는다, 널 두고 절대 울지 않을 거야, 개새끼 - 네 무릎 위에 걸터 앉는다. 그가 네 목 옆부분을 빨아들이는 동안 네 아래는 이미 묵직해졌다. 넌 그에게 하지 말라고, 루이즈가 볼 거라고 말했지만, 자국이 선명해 질 때까지 더 세게 빨아들이게 하는 역효과만 낳았다.

그는 오늘밤 더 칭얼댔다. “네가- 네가 안 할 거- 알지만, 맙소사, 그냥 섹스하자, 노엘, 난 씨발- 거의 열일곱이야, 계속 기다려왔어-” 그의 목소리가 갑자기 조금 낮아지고 칭얼거림이 줄어든다. 부드러워졌다. 그가 눈을 크게 뜨자 속눈썹이 더 진해 보인다. “나도… 네가 기다리는 거 알아, 노엘. 그렇지? 내가 기분 좋게 만들어주면 안 돼? 엄청 기분 좋게 해줄 수 있어, 노엘리, 제발, 내가 얼마나 조이는지 느끼게 해주고 싶어-”

네가 강한 사람이기만 한다면. 그가 조금만 덜 아름다웠다면 네 삶이 좆되는 건 조금이라도 미뤄졌을텐데. 그리고 만약 지금 이 순간 네가 그의 이름이 아니라 다른 말을 했다면.

“리암…”

“널 원해.”

하지만 합의가 필요하다. 그는 자기가 거의 열일곱이라 말하지만 아직 3월이다. 그의 생일까지는 6개월이 남았다. 거의 열일곱. 그는 빌어먹게 뻔뻔하다. 네 손길을 몸에 느끼기 위해서라면 무슨 말이든 할 테다. 네 손가락이 그가 무슨 느낌인지 알아버릴 오늘밤 이후로도 네가 참을 수 있을지 넌 정말로 궁금했다. 그의 안을 알게 된다면. 넌 한 번도 그의 그곳을 만져본 적이 없다. 바깓조차도. 그의 등을 꽉 쥐기 전 그저 손끝만을 그의 엉덩이 사이에 미끄러트린 적이 있을 뿐이다. 하지만 그건 다르다.

하지만 너무 오래됐다. 물론 그랬다. 넌 망가지고 지쳤고 그가 널 위해 은쟁반 위에 몸을 바치니 하루라도 더 유혹을 거부할 수가 없다. 넌 그와 섹스하지 않을 것이다. 하지만 뭔가가 필요하다.

그의 일부분이 너에게 애원하고 있다. 그래서 넌 그의 파자마의 얇은 천 밑으로 아주 약하게 손을 넣었고 이런 미친-

“젠장, 꼬맹아. 미친- 존나 따듯해. 존나 불타는 거 같아, 그렇지, 아가…” 그 애칭은 너무 어색하고 불편했다 - 넌 여자에게도 그 애칭을 쓰지 않았다. 적어도 침대에선. 넌 한 번도 더티톡에 능숙했던 적이 없었다. 듣는 쪽을 선호했다.

하지만 그 애는 그 애칭 이상이다. 그는 그저 반복해서 빨리, 제발, 응이라고 말하고 있다 - 그가 네 왼손을 잡아 몸으로 더 가까이 이끈다-

“노엘, 으음…”

저 몸을 느낄 거야. 이 멍청한 천 없이. 뜨거운. 리암의 피부를. 아무도 건드리지 않은 영역을. 음, 아마도.

“꼬맹이…꼬맹아… 누가, 누구 한 명이라도 널 만진 적이…”

“없어, 이 병신아- 빨리, 왜 이렇게 느려.” 너는 거의 불신에 마비된 채 그의 바지를 아래로 끌어당겼다. 그의 엉덩이가 보였고 넌 떨리는 손으로 그곳을 눌렀다.

그곳은 땀에 젖어있었다. 넌 중지로 그의 꽉 다물어진 구멍을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 넌 이곳이 빌어먹을 정도로 질척할 거라고 예상하지 않았다 - 그가 네 어깨에 머리를 떨어트리고 아주 부드럽고 달콤하게 신음하는 동안 넌 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉰다.

“리암, 젠장.”

“내가 널 얼마나 원하는지 느껴져? 응? 널 위해 혼자 준비했어. 마침내 네가… 하고 싶어한다면… ”

“젠장, 리암… 맙소사, 너…”

그가 네 목에 질척하게 키스한다. 네 손가락에 닿아오는 느낌과 같다. 

“당연히 그래, 난 빌어먹을 지금까지 내 손가락으로 멍청하게 혼자 해왔어. 네가 날 원한다고 말할 수 있을 때까지. 아주 많이, 노엘. 내가 빌어먹을 열네살이었을 때부터 - 널 위해 준비해놓고 싶었어…”

오, 그는 빌어먹을 꿈 같다. 넌 한 번도 이런 더티톡을 하는 여자와 섹스해본 적이 없다. 남자와도. 이제 넌 여자보다 남자와 더 많이 섹스해봤지만. 하지만 네 남동생은, 이미 너보다 키가 크고, 말랐지만 매일매일 더 남자가 되가고 있다. 팔엔 얇은 근육을 가지고 있고 그의 다리 … 그는 그들 누구보다도 더 좋았다.

리암이 네 목을 깨물고 빨아들이며 동시에 신음하는 동안 넌 그의 구멍을 앞뒤로 어루만진다. 넌 그가 얼마나 흠뻑 젖었는지에 매료되었다. 넌 그의 몸이 널 바로 그곳에 끌어당기려 하는 것처럼 열려있는 그 느낌을, 피부가 어떻게 주름잡혔는지를 기억해 놓으려하며 그 감각에 이를 약간 악물었다. 

“빨리, 노엘, 널 위해서 내가 다 깨끗히 해놨어…”

그가 말 사이사이에 네 목을 멍으로 엉망으로 만들어놓으며 조금 징징거리고 네 손을 끌어당긴다. 넌 검지와 중지를 빨고 - 그가 뭘 하는지 알아차리기 전에 아주 빠르게 - 아무 말 없이 첫번째 손가락을 안으로 밀어넣는다.

“씨발! 씨발, 좋아, 좋아-” 그 즉시, 그가 널 더 받아들이려 허리를 뒤로 물렸다. 

그의 안은 네가 평생 상상해오던 것보다도 뜨겁다. 비록 넌 덜 예쁘고, 덜 고약하고,너와 덜 관련있는 남자애와 전에도 이걸 해본 적이 있음에도. 그의 안은 부드럽기까지 했다. 그의 몸이 네 손가락으로 세게 물어왔지만 여전히 쉽게 안으로 움직일 수 있었다. 그가 말한 것보다도 혼자 더 준비를 해온게 틀림없다. 그건, 정말로, 축복이다. 적어도 신체적으로는 그를 다치게 하지 않을 거라는 사실이 네 기분을 약간이라도 더 낫게 해준다. 

우리의 뒤에서 해가 빛난다. 신이시여, 넌 너무나도 비통하다.

“더, 더 필요해.”

“매너는 어디 갔어?”

“매너 같은 건 좆 까.”

“뭘 원해. 말해줘. 존나 추잡한 거까지.”

“손가락 더 넣어줘. 노엘, 세 개까진 쉽게 넣을 수 있어. 맹세해, 일 년 전부턴 세 개로 했어. 더 해줘. 이제 네 것도 받을 수 있어. 먼저 빨아서 젖게 만들면 루브도 필요없- ”

넌 물어본 걸 후회했다. 브리프도 벗기 전에 파정하지 않길 넌 기도한다. “리암, 좀, 그건-”

“전에는 네 개도 넣었어. 나 혼자서. 그건 좆보다도 커. 조금 아팠지만 성공적이었어. 그 때 난 네가 내 게 아니라는 사실에, 날 기쁘게 해주지 않는다는 사실에 존나 화나있었어. 그냥 어떨지 알고 싶었어. 거기가 얼마나 늘어날지. 볼 순 없고 그냥 느낄 수 있었어… ”

“미친, 꼬맹아.” 넌 더이상 기다릴 수 없다. 네가 망설임 없이 중지와 약지를 한 번에 밀어넣자 그가 흐느낀다. 정말로 그는 받아들일 수 있었다, 아주 완벽하게. “닥쳐, 난- 내 빌어먹을 손가락으로 널 박을 거야. 널 사정하게 만들 거야.”

“씨발, 좋아… 날 벌려줘, 네가 날 풀어줄 때의 네 얼굴을 보고싶어.” 그 애는 널 미치도록 돌아버리게 한다. 그가 너에게 뻐르게 한 번 두 번 세 번 네 번 다섯 번 키스하고 네 뺨에 흐느낀다. “다른 것도 생각했었어, 노엘…”

“그건 뭐였어, 내 천사.” 넌 그를 그렇게 부를 때의 그의 작은 신음은 무시했다. 

“한 번이라도… 아, 한 번이라도 네 입을 아래로 가져가는 걸, 생각해본 적 있어? 그리고, 혀를, 그리고-”

“신이시여. 그냥…리암- 신이시여.”

그가 네 손마디가 그를 누를 때까지 네 손가락이 더 깊게 들어오도록 엉덩이를 움직이며 웃는다. 

“그래, 날 신이라고 불러, 노엘, 날 흥분시켜줘-”

멍청하고 어린 쌍년. “이젠 건방지게 굴지? 너한테 연상을 존중하하고 한 사람이 한 명도 없냐, 이 걸레야?” 네가 그의 전립선을 긁으며 손가락을 거칠게 밀어넣는다. 그가 더이상 웃지 않고 신음하며 헐떡인다. “아니면 내가 널 때려줘야겠어?”

(그럴 수 있을 거라고 생각하지 않는다. 적아도 아직은. 하지만 그건 흥미로웠고 왜 너희 둘이 싸울 때마다 거의 매번 흥분감이 드는지 설명해줬다. )

“노엘, 난 걸레가 아냐… 아씨발좋아…” 맞는 거 같은데.

“내가 말하는대로 하는게 좋을 거야. 얌전히 굴 거야? 착하게 굴 거야? 나한텐 널 돌봐야 할 책임이 있어. 존나 착하게 굴어.” 넌 그 말들이 네 입에서 나온다는 걸 존나 믿을 수가 없었다. 넌 한 번도 롤플레이 같은 걸 해본 적이 없지만 지금 여기선 알맞게 느껴졌고 리암이 좋아하는걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그가 끈적거리는 달콤한 침으로 네 뺨을 엉망으로 만들고 있다.

“착하게 굴게, 노엘. 나 그래, 그럴게, 기분 좋게 해줄게, 그냥 널 원해, 빌어먹을 열두살 때부터 원했어, 노엘리. 나… 난 네가 ,그냥… 아…” 뭐가 널 한평생을 지옥에서 살게 했는가에 넌 신음하지만 지금 당장은 아무 상관 없다. 이미 네 무릎 위에서 천국이 허릴 돌리고 있다.

“리암… 이 멍청한 개새끼- 존나 미칠 거 같아. 말해.” 넌 이제 네 손가락이 얼마나 자비없이 세게 움직이고 있는지 신경 쓰지 않는다. 네번째 손가락을 밀어넣지 않도록 스스로에게 제동을 걸어야 했다.

“아, 너무 세, 젠장-”

그가 낑낑대며 네 손을 뺐다. 그의 빌어먹을 구멍이 네 손가락이 빠져나가자 자아라도 있는 것처럼 다시 널 삼키려 필사적으로 움직인다. 네 좆이 날 꺼내줘 날 꺼내줘 날 꺼내줘라고 소리지른다.

하지막 아직은 아니다. 넌 가능한 오래 끌 생각이다.

“이젠 너무 건조해, 노엘리, 나 그렇게 안 젖은 거 존나 잘 알잖아… 네가… 네가 날 준비시켜줘, 무슨 말인지 알지?”

안다. 오, 넌 안다. “말로 해, 이 개자식아.”

네 목덜미에 묻은 그의 얼굴과 부운 입술에 넌 그가 말하는 동안 미소짓는게 느껴졌다. “날 적셔줄래, 노엘? 내가 질질 흘리게 해줄거야?”

"맙소사, 신이시여.” 네가 그의 반쯤 덮인 골반이 네 아래에 단단하게 닿게 그를 가까이 끌어당긴다. 

“아니, 내 이름은 리암인데.”

“좆 까.” 너희 둘은 언제나 맞닦뜨리게 될 것이라는 걸 넌 깨달았으나 괜찮다. 너희 둘은 항상 그래왔다. 너는 몇 시간 동안 소리칠 만큼 그를 신경쓴다. 그의 높은 목소리를 듣기만 하면 흥분됐다. “네 빌어먹을 -, 네 빌어먹을 보지를 먹어달라고-”

“이런 미친- 노엘, 너-”

넌 그가 네 여동생이 되는 상상을 하지만 그건 맞지 않다. 넌 네 형제를 원한다. 하지만 그 상상은 여전히 네 심장을 뛰게 한다. “그래, 네가 너무 예쁘니까, 알잖아- 존나 여자애처럼-”

“네가 떡치고 싶어하던 여자애들 말하는 거겠지”

어깨에 닿을 정도로 긴 머리와, 검정 스타킹을 신은 다리, 달콤한 엉덩이를 겨우 덮을 정도의 아주 짧은 치마를 입은 리암의 모습이 네 머릿속에 문뜩 떠올랐다.

“아니야, 입 다물어.” 네 뺨이 그의 안만큼이나 뜨겁게 불타오른다. 뭐가 널 흥분시켰는지 넌 알지 못한다. 리암의 보지, 젠장. 그건 그만큼이나 외설적으로 느껴진다.

“싫어. 넌 빌어먹을 남자를 좋아해. 완전 좋아하잖아. 걔네 구멍이 좋아, 노엘리? 응?” 그건 좆같은 조롱이다. “내 조이는 엉덩이를 맛보고 싶지. 얼굴을 들이밀고, 빨고, 씨발 좋아.” 어떤 16살도 이런 더티톡을 어떻게 하는지 알아선 안 된다. 그리고 그게 과하든 말든, 그건 여전히 너에게 지긋지긋했지만, 희미한 빛 속에서 널 바라보는 그의 모습은 그 감정을 가장자리로 밀어넣고 그 바보같은 10대를 성적인 생물로 보이게 했다. 하지만 여전히 상냥하고 짖궂다. 너무나도 순수해보이면서도 더럽다. 가장 중요한 건 그가 너의 것이라는 사실이다. 넌 그를 영원히 소유하게 될 것이다.

“씨발 당장 뒤돌아.”

“날 젖게 하는 기분을 분명 좋아하게 될 거야, 노엘, 난 알 수 있어. 내 맛도 좋아하게 될 걸.” 그가 그르렁거리며 무릎으로 몸을 받친 채 다리를 넓게 벌리고 엎드리고, 입술을 핥는다. “그 멍청한 혀로 날 핥아줘. 존나 날 열어달라고.”

그가 파자마 바지를 걷어차고 빌어먹을 두 손가락을 혼자 안으로 넣자 네 뇌는 사고를 정지했다. 방은 조금 어두워 넌 그 순간을 보고 싶어 죽을 지경이었다. 그가 아직도 얼마나 꽉 다물려있는지 그를 보는 것만으로도 알 수 있었다. 그가 손가락을 빼내고 한쪽 엉덩이를 질척한 손가락으로 옆으로 살짝 잡아당기고, 단단히 쥐고 열었다 닫고, 신음하는 동안 그림자가 그의 몸에 드리웠다. 그는 수치심 없이 너에게 애원한다. 노엘, 제발, 빨리. 그에게 그만하라고 말하고 싶을 정도로 야했다.

넌 이제 몸이 떨려 서있기가 힘들다. 네 몸의 피 전체가 중심으로 모이는 느낌이다. 침대 위에 엎드려 두 번 생각하지 않고 그를 잡아당기니 그곳을 더 잘 볼 수 있었다. 젠장, 넌 그곳이 얼마나 분홍빛일지 생각해본 적조차 없다. 너보다도 부드러웠다. 네가 섹스했던 남자들보다도 더 예뻤다. 그게 네 “취향”일지도. 실제로 보니 그의 구멍은 더 유혹적이다. 

그는 너 때문에 맥박치고 있다.

“널 존나 먹어치울 거야, 이 개자식아.” 입이 너무 말라 넌 몸을 숙여 그의 입속의 침을 조금 가져갔다. “존나 다물어진 이 작은 구멍을.”

“해. 날 존나 엉망으로 만들어줘.”

이제 머릿속에서 그 광경을 그릴 수 있게 되어 넌 그저 굴복한다. 하지만 그는 이미 엉망이다. 너 또한.

※※※

넌 그 일 이후로 세 달 - 지옥 같던 세 달 - 을 버티고 마침내 네 것을 취하고 그에게 그의 것을 주었다. 

세 달 동안 열세번의 펠라를 하고, 열한번을 서로의 것를 같이 잡고 하고, 여덟 번을 그의 구멍을 너의 손가락으로 늘리고, 그가 네 정액을 여섯번 모두 삼키고, 다섯 번을 그의 것을 네가 핥았다. 넌 그를 네 번 리밍해줬고, 세 번 그의 목구멍에 가능한 세게 박았고, 그리고 두 번 그의 예쁜 엉덩이 틈에 스마타를 한 다음 그의 아랫등을 엉망으로 만들었다.

하지만 오늘밤- 오늘밤은, 그 모든 개지랄을 그만둘 것이다.

넌 그와 사랑을 나눌 것이다.

그의 안에 손가락을 넣은지 고작 3분이 지나자 너희 둘 다 애가 탔다. 당장 필요해, 노엘. 네 위에 올라타고 싶어. 그가 네 얼굴을 보게 하고, 그가 열심히 그리고 빠르게 움직이게 놔두는 건 좋은 생각 같았다. 네가 움직일 힘을 아껴줄 것이다. 그리고 그에게 약간의 통제권을 줄 것이다. 비록 너희 둘 다 너에게 주도권이 있다는 걸 빌어먹게도 잘 알지만.

네가 콘돔을 쓰고 싶냐 물어보자 그가 조소한다. 존나 아니. 넌 기뻐한다.

그가 혼자서 네 좆 위로 내려앉자 네 손톱이 그의 마른 엉덩이 위에 피를 낼 정도로 파고들었다. 아마 지금껏 중에 가장 셌을 것이다. 그는 미치도록 너에게 딱 맞았다. 마치 그의 구멍이 네 좆에 완벽하게 맞게 만들어진 것처럼. 그의 통통한 손가락이 이제 막 털이 자라기 시작한 네 가슴을 누른다. 그의 손톱은 항상 그렇듯 깔끔하게 다듬어져 있다. 그가 뿌린 백화점에서 산 향수 냄새가 맡아진다. 그가 네 위에서 엉덩이를 돌리고 있음에도 그가 처음을 위해 혼자서 예쁘고 달콤하게 단장했다는 사실은 네 심장을 사랑으로 아프게 한다. 침대 위에 장미꽃을 뿌려놓은 것과도 거의 같았다.

불은 꺼져있다. 그가 허벅지가 불타오르는 거 같다 불평하자 넌 그의 몸을 뒤집고 무릎을 가슴으로 밀었다. 네가 그의 작은 분홍색 유두를 빠는 동안 그가 부드럽게 울며 널 얼마나 사랑하는지 속삭인다. 만약 이게 영화라면 그는 사귀지도 않는 연상의 소년에게 순결이 더럽혀지는 프롬퀸일 것이다. 그의 복사뼈가 네가 그의 안으로 들어갈 때마다 네 등을 건드린다. 넌 네 고환이 그의 피부에 계속해서 닿는 감각에 몸을 떤다.

넌 오늘밤 그 프롬퀸을 임신시킬 것이다. 

그가 눈을 감고 사정에 가까워질수록 끝없이 신음한다. “아, 좋아, 노엘. 씨발, 더 세게. 날 보내줘, 제발, 씨발…”

넌 아주, 아주 절정에 가까웠다. 널 끝으로 몰아넣기 위해 그에게서 아주 약간의 무엇이 필요했다. 네 목소리는 떨리고 있었고 두 개의 심장이 네가 숨을 쉴 때마다 끊임없이 뛰는 소리가 들린다. 더 잘할 수 있잖아, 그렇지… 어서, 네가 아는 가장 야한 말이 뭐야?

리암이 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 널 올려다보고 형이라 속삭인다. 넌 그의 안에 정액을 분출하고 확실히 더 깊게 넣으려 세게 허릿짓한다. 그가 조이는 구멍으로 널 감싸며 흐느낀다. 그의 정액이 너희 둘의 가슴에 튀어 얼룩졌다.

그가 매일같이 자라고 있는 땀에 젖은 네 뒷목의 털을 잡는 동안 넌 혀를 쓰지않고 그에게 키스한다. 너희 둘 중 누구도 떨림을 멈출 수 없었다. 그의 안에 있은지 얼마나 됐는지 넌 가늠하지도 못했다. 

사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 그가 네 입 안에 말한다. 네 입은 이제 열려 그가 혀를 밀어넣는다. 넌 그가 흐느낄 때까지 세게 빨아들인다. 

그에게선 너의 DNA 맛이 난다


End file.
